No Air
by StarSixtyNine
Summary: Oneshot. "How many times do you need me to say I'm sorry!" “You don’t need to say anything else. When I said we were through, I meant it,” She looked up at him with teary eyes. “Goodbye, John Morrison.” MorrisonOC


**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

He didn't mean to do it. He had no idea what possessed him to do it in the first place. He loved her, how could he be so stupid?

John Morrison rubbed a hand over his ungroomed face and yawned. He was tired. He felt dirty. He hadn't slept or showered in over five days. And it was all because of _her._ Well, it was really his fault, but she left him. He needed her.

Well maybe he should have thought about that before he cheated on her.

--

**If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Ohh**

_Eiris ripped the covers off of her boyfriend and her supposed best friend, Barbie Blank, otherwise known as Kelly Kelly._

"_Eiris, what are you doing home so early?" John asked her, a little winded from his previous activities. _

_Eiris' eyes watered seeing her boyfriend scramble to cover himself with the bed comforter, "You would like to know that, wouldn't you?"_

"_Rissi…" Kelly started; her hair messy and matted down to her forehead with sweat._

"_Shut up! I'll deal with you later." Eiris pointed before turning her attention back to John. "How could you do this to me? Three years together, and I find you whoring yourself around with _that?"_ she pointed at Barbie, who now had an offended look on her face._

"_What is THAT supposed to mean?" Barbie inquired._

"_I _said_ shut up." Eiris demanded._

"_You don't talk to her that way!" John defended Barbie, put quickly closed his mouth after realizing what he had done._

_Eiris gave him a look of disbelief, "So you're defending her now?"_

"_Riss-" _

"_You don't have the right to call me that anymore!" Eiris declared, tears profusely pouring down her face._

"_You don't mean that…"_

"Oh_ but I _do._ We're through." Eiris said, before turning on her heel and walking towards the door._

"_Eiris, no! I need you!" John pleaded, outstretching his hand as if she were about to turn around and take it._

_Eiris looked at him over her shoulder. "Well, you should have thought about that before slept with her," she finished bitterly before walking out of the door. Out of his life._

_Out of _their_ life._

_--_

**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
wish there was a way that I can make you understand**

Eiris laid back on her bed, thinking about the event which took place not even a week ago. She was miserable without him. Yes, he did cheat on her. Yes, he was a lying bastard. All of the times at five in the morning when she caught him sneaking in, he told her he was out with Phil and Mike at the bar.

Well, she called the bar. He was never there.

He was with _her._

The woman that claimed to be her best friend was sleeping with her boyfriend. _That's_ why she left him.

"_Eiris, no! I need you!"_

Truth be told, if she wasn't so angry, she probably would have crawled back to him, forgiving him. But then she realized that skank Barbie was still in the bed.

_Her _bed.

Hell, John may have been the "Shaman of Sexy", but when she met him, he was living in a freaking one bedroom apartment. She was the one who had the two story six bedroom house. Not him. She always saw past that, though. She loved John for being John.

She walked over to her answering machine. She had twenty messages. One from her mom, the remaining nineteen from John. She pressed play and listened to the most recent message that he left her.

"_Eiris, baby… please pick up. I need to talk to you. I need to hear your voice. I don't know how many times I need to apologize to you until you understand that I truly am sorry. I need you, Rissi. Please… call me back. I love you."_ Beep.

Eiris' eyes squeezed shut as she heard him utter those last three words. She was trying to hold back her tears, failing miserably. She didn't want to leave him. She loved him with everything that he had. He knew that and she knew that.

But he needed to truly understand what he did was wrong.

--

**But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
it's so hard for me to breathe**

John stepped out of the shower for the first time in days. He understood he was brooding, but he couldn't stand the smell anymore. Call him cheesy, but he was convinced that it was the smell of heartache. He laid down, but quickly sat up. He didn't like lying down anymore. Not knowing that Eiris was going to be wrapped in his arms at night killed him.

How was he supposed to live without her?

He didn't _mean_ to sleep with Barbie. He honestly had no intention of doing so in the first place. But that blonde hair (which he now thought was fake), and that body… He could have settled for no face, but he would take what he could get. To put it plain and simple, she was easy.

Eiris hadn't returned any of his phone calls. He didn't have to wonder why.

But she had no idea how much this was affecting him. He couldn't function correctly without her. The day she found him in bed with Barbie and left him, someone might as well should have kicked him in the throat.

Barbie, being the slut that she was, tried to coax him back to bed with her, to go and do the same thing that made him lose the love of his life in the first place. For a second, he thought about doing just that. But he got smart and reconsidered.

"No. Get your shit, and leave."

Yes, she looked at him as if he lost his mind. But he didn't care. He needed his girlfriend back.

--

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air**

Eiris forced herself out of bed begrudgingly. She woke up and turned over on her side, only to find the spot next to her empty.

Yet again.

She was at the end of her rope. She _needed_ John. But she didn't _need_ his cheating. Shit, if he did it once, who said he wasn't to do it again? She wasn't going to put herself through that when she didn't have to. Eiris felt tears rolling down her cheeks. They seemed to do that on their own now, even when she wasn't in the mood to cry.

Eiris quickly wiped her tears away and mumbled to herself, "I should really save these tears for something important."

"_Your eyes are holding up the sky. Your eyes make me weak I don't know why. Oh baby your eyes make me scared to tell the truth. I thought my heart was bullet proof, but I was dancing on the roof. And everybody knows I'm into you." _Eiris' phone blared Alexz Johnson, signifying that she had received a call…

From _him._

Remind her to change that ringtone, and soon.

She sat there, chewing her bottom lip in thought. Should she answer? Well, probably not. She'd probably blurt out the fact that she needed him, that she forgave him. That she just wanted him to come back home.

The phone stopped ringing, and Eiris quickly made the assumption that the call had went to voicemail.

_Beep! Beep!_

She was right. She picked up her phone and dialed her voicemail. "_You have one new voice message,"_ the automated voice informed her. Trust and believe, she knew. She pressed the one key to listen to the message.

"_Eiris, this is getting ridiculous. I'm sure I've left you about a hundred messages this week,"_

"Seventy two." She corrected, still listening to the message. Was it sad that she kept track of how many voicemails he left her? That was just the effect that he had on her.

"_I don't know how many times I need to tell you this. Eiris, I _love_ you, okay? I'll say it a million times until you understand that. There's nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for you, you understand? I need to hear your voice. I'm going insane. Please… call me."_

She shut her phone closed. Really, that was all she needed to go back to him. But it wasn't that easy.

She just wished it was.

--

**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real**

He stared at his open phone, somehow trying to will it to ring with his mind. Gah, what was he thinking? He fucked up, and she wasn't coming back to him. He'd have to deal with that and move on.

It's amazing. When he first met Eiris, he couldn't stand her. He thought she was a narcissistic bitch. And now look at him. Just about ready to break himself over her.

There had always been an attraction to her; he was just in denial about it. He did everything in his power to make her hate him. And she did. Oh, _yes_ she did.

But that only made the attraction stronger.

He lay there for a while, staring up at the ceiling.

"_Should I go over there?" _he pondered in his head.

No. Not a chance. As much as he wanted to…

He couldn't.

--

**But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care **

**But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**

Eiris downed the last of her coffee.

John liked coffee. Three creams, two sugars.

Here come those tears again.

Why was she crying? Crying wasn't going to take back the simple fact that John cheated on her, now would it? She certainly wasn't going to go to his apartment and take him back. She was too proud to do so. And besides, there were better fish in the sea.

Or so she was told.

--

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

John stood in front of the door, clad in jeans and a hoodie. It had been days since he had stepped outside. His house was pitch dark for those days. When he stepped outside, his eyes hurt horribly.

He raised his right hand and knocked on the polished cherry wood door. He didn't know what possessed him to come here. He was tired, his thinking must have been muddled.

Muddled thinking or not, he was there now.

The door opened and John found his breath caught in his throat. She looked…

Well to be honest, she looked tired. She didn't look like hell. That's something she couldn't do if her life depended on it.

"John…" she looked at him startled. He smiled inwardly. He finally got to hear her voice.

"We need to talk."

"No, we really don't."

He grabbed her by the shoulders. She was going to listen to him, whether she liked it or not. "I've missed you."

She looked up at him bitterly, "Yeah well, I didn't."

"Bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"That's a lie, and you know it." He looked at her with a hard look.

"I don't need this." She shrugged his hands off of her shoulders and proceeded to close the door.

He blocked the door with his foot, "Just hear me out."

"Don't say anything. I'm sure I've heard it all in your voicemails."

His face brightened considerably. "You heard my voicemails? Then why didn't you call?"

"You think because you say 'sorry' every chance you get; I'm going to just take you back?"

"Eiris, I need you." He stated.

She shook her head.

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

"What, you don't think I need you?" John questioned her.

"If you needed me, then you wouldn't have cheated on me with my best friend!" she shouted at him.

"How many times do you need me to say I'm sorry?!"

"You don't need to say anything else. When I said we were through, I meant it," She looked up at him with teary eyes. "Goodbye, John Morrison." she uttered before closing the door and locking it.

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

John sat down on her porch and put his head in his hands. How could he have let this happen? A few nights of fun, and the love of his life was gone in an instant. Boom, just like that. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get her back. Eiris was too strong.

He wished he could say the same for himself.

**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air**

-End Story-

**Chic, please don't hate me. I hope you liked it!**

**I own nothing. Got my lyrics from sing365 (dot) com.**

**-Chantel**


End file.
